LCD devices have been widely used in, for example, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, personal computers (PCs) and television (TV) sets because of their low radiation level, light weight, thin profile, small volume and low power consumption.
An LCD device mainly comprises an LCD panel and a backlight module for providing a light source for the LCD panel. The LCD panel comprises a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate that are disposed opposite to each other, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate.
Common LCD devices suffer from a drawback that they have a narrow view-angle range. That is, the contrast of the LCD devices will decrease significantly when users view the LCD panels thereof in a direction offset from the normal direction of the LCD panels. This drawback becomes particularly prominent as the LCD devices evolve towards large sizes. Accordingly, many technologies for enlarging the view-angle range (i.e., providing a wide view angle) of the LCD devices have been developed.
In a process of manufacturing a wide view-angle LCD device, a curing test block is fabricated on a TFT substrate, the TFT substrate and a CF substrate are assembled together and a liquid crystal material is filled therebetween. Then, an edge portion of the CF substrate corresponding to the curing test block is removed to expose the curing test block fabricated on the TFT substrate, and a voltage signal is inputted to the curing test block for testing purpose.
However, the aforesaid manufacturing process has a significant shortcoming that: because the effective display region of the LCD device is required to be as large as possible, a spacing between the curing test block fabricated on the TFT substrate and the edge of the TFT substrate is restricted to a small range. Consequently, arcing tends to occur in the TFT substrate during the chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process, which degrades the product yield of the manufacturing process.